A Heart To Hold You Won't Be Far
by watsonsdick
Summary: AU- Parentlock: Hamish and his girlfriend will finally sleep together. A missed call and texts from one of his dads change his plans of the usual "morning after" rituals.


Shower. Check.

Groom self. Check.

Candlelight dinner. Check.

He wasn't so sure the candles were too much or not, his friend Matt had suggested it.

_It's the big night, make it special…make it romantic_ – he'd said.

And Hamish was a romantic but he wasn't a good cook so he prepared the only thing his parents and friends had praised him before: Spaghetti. Jess won't mind it, as far as he knows she enjoys Italian food.

Dessert? Strawberries and melted chocolate – that's romantic enough isn't it? That could help them start…things…up.

I mean, they both knew already…they knew they'll sleep together that night for the first time. Hamish had thought about it for a couple weeks now, since that day Jess almost spent the night at his flat after losing track of time snogging each other on his bed. They were so close, so close to doing it if it wasn't that wise voice in Hamish's head that kept telling him _"…you are wearing the ripped pants, do you really want her to see that?...she has an exam tomorrow, let her go home and rest…seriously though, you have no condoms, stop this now" _– After he pathetically apologized and confessed the lack of protection and bad timing, they had a little chat about whether or not they'd like to take that next step in their almost seven months old relationship; they both wanted to. They both agreed to postpone it until the exams were over (which were a bit difficult to concentrate to begin with after that night since the only thing on Hamish's head was the possibility to finally make love to his current girlfriend in the following days) and also postpone it until he bought some condoms.

Exams finished, final papers turned in, condoms purchased: He was ready this weekend. He knew Jess was ready too, he could tell two days ago when he last saw her at her uni's common room. She was blushing and shy when they started talking about all the free time they had now and how now they were able to hang out more this weekend – she emphasized this weekend. That was Hamish's cue. He suggested _dinner_ at his place on Saturday, she said yes and that was that.

They meet every Thursday at Regent's University where Jess is studying Finances. It usually takes Hamish about an hour to get from St. George's University -where he is studying Medical and Healthcare Sciences- having to take two tube lines and walk for a bit. He doesn't mind. He enjoys being with Jess and he misses her lots when she isn't around. It is difficult to only be able to see each other from two to three times a week but they are making it work so far. After hanging in the common room with Jess' friends for a bit they usually go out for dinner or for a walk. Very few times on these past seven months has Hamish taken Jess to Baker Street to visit his parents – after all Regent's Uni is only a 10 minute walk to his old home. That day, however, they skipped the visit to Baker Street and went to the movies. He got a text from one of his fathers while watching the killer sneak behind his victim on the film.

**_We're out on a case. Nothing dangerous, nothing big. Your father will probably be done with it in the next 20 minutes or less. We can probably still see you (and maybe Jess?) later at home._**

**_Sorry, Dad. We're at the movies so I think after this I'm just taking Jess to her house and head back to mine. See ya next week! Good luck at the crime scene!_**

**_Oh ok. Not really a crime scene – some break in at this posh house. Anyway, we miss you a lot, try to visit this weekend, ok? Father says hi. We love you._**

He didn't reply, John could be very soppy even on text form. He knew his father didn't send his regards just as his other father had said; Sherlock was on a case, busy and Hamish knew John used it to sort of manipulate him into going to visit them soon. He already knew there was no way he was going to Baker Street this weekend – he was already planning Saturday night in his head, ignoring the film. He figured after spending the night, Jess would love to spend Sunday in bed cuddling him and perhaps lazily have sex again. At least that's what he'd want to do.

Before he knew it, Saturday night came and here he was more nervous than ever. He shouldn't be nervous, he knows he shouldn't. This wasn't his first ever sexual encounter, he knew what to do.

This wasn't going to be like the last time he had sex: Very uncomfortable in the back of this girl's car because he couldn't take her home since he was still living with his parents and he didn't wanted to risk to repeat what happened the last and only time he had sex in Baker Street (he took a girl to his bedroom, got naked and _busy_…covering each other's mouths on his pillows trying to muffle their sounds in order to do not wake up his parents upstairs and then successfully snuck her out down the fire escape. All in vain since it only took a look from his father the morning after to be discovered – in detail- his entire adventure of the night before. Since that day he swore never to have sex in his parents' house. Last thing he needed was to be lectured about sexual health (from Dad) or (bad/unnecessary) sexual tips (from Father))

No, no, no, no. This time was going to be special because it was going to happen in his own place, no minding about loud sounds, parents, etc.

So definitely he knew he shouldn't be nervous when he had less things to worry about. Everything will be ok.

Jess enjoyed the spaghetti and the white wine he bought. Everything was running as usual, like any other night together at his place – with the addition of the candles (which she really liked!) and the ridiculous romantic music coming from his laptop (_too cheesy!_ – he thought later)

Instead of taking their conversation over random things to the couch, they went directly to his bed. That's what they usually do anyway, study on his bed, cuddle on his bed, watch movies on his bed. This time felt different, though, cos they knew where they were heading. They laid across the bed, facing each other, supporting their heads in their hands.

God, she looked beautiful. Well, she was always beautiful but that night she seemed to glow more than other nights. She had her long brown hair down this time, her big green eyes were shinning under the light of his bedroom and they were staring at his with so much devotion he couldn't believe how peaceful he felt staring right back at them. She caught him staring and smiled.

"What?" he said smiling back.

"Nothing. You were staring"

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful" he said at the same time he leaned towards her face and kissed her softly on the lips "…I'm so happy you're here"

"I'm happy to be here" she said against Hamish's lips.

"Please tell me you'll spend the night"

"I want to. I really do" she said as their eyes met again. Her eyes had turned dark and mysterious, in a way that made Hamish want to drown in the bright and deep color of her eyes.

She felt like a magnet, pulling him to her with her pure presence. Hamish realized he wouldn't like to be anywhere else but right there in her arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked kindly as his thumb caressed her face.

"Yes. I told you I want this. I want you, Hamish"

And that was all he needed to hear. He didn't say anything else, he just pulled her to his body by her waist and their lips met once again but this time with more desire than ever before. Surprisingly it was Jess the one that started pulling his shirt up once he got on top of her, she pulled his shirt up enough until she was able to run her hands across his back. He shivered at the gentle touch, her hands as smooth as silk. Before he knew it, they were both shirtless. It didn't take him long to get hard. The combination of her moans and touch was enough to almost make him come.

He was removing her bra when his mobile phone started ringing. But he continued his task and lowered himself to pay tribute to her beautiful rounded breasts.

Phone kept ringing as Jess moaned loudly. He slid his tongue from one of her nipples up to her neck; her hands began to undo his belt and trousers.

Phone kept ringing.

"They're very persistent" she giggled and removed her hands from his crotch.

"Just ignore it, whoever it is will give up soon" Hamish said as he guided one of her hands back to his crotch and he returned to licking and kissing her neck.

Phone kept ringing.

"Darling, answer the phone, please" she panted and gave Hamish a little push "…it's putting me off"

"But…"

And just like that, the phone finally stopped ringing.

"Told you they'd give up" he smirked and this time he began to kiss her down her sternum as his hands began to undo her jeans.

"What if it was important?" she squirmed at the feel of Hamish's tongue in her navel.

"It wasn't" he said as he pulled her jeans and panties off.

"What if it was one of your dads?"

"It wasn't" he began to kiss her inner thighs as he spread her legs.

"How…d'ya…know?" she heaved, her skin craving his mouth.

Hamish looked up from between her legs and smiled as their eyes met.

"They prefer to text. They never ring me. If the flat was on fire, they'd text me…trust me"

They both chuckled. Hamish reached up and began to caress her breasts.

"Now…" he said as his eyes returned to Jess' most intimate part "…shall we stop talking about my parents and continue? Because I was about to do this…"

He gave her pussy a tender lick.

"Oh God…!"

The following morning, Hamish woke up with a massive smile on his face…and a handful of Jess' hair too, to be fair. But he didn't mind, he really liked the smell of her hair. He really liked to have her this close. He felt the beginning of an erection and how could he prevent it if her arse was RIGHT THERE as they spooned.

Still, he thought it'd be a bit rude if she wakes up and he's sporting a massive hard on; he got up, carefully trying not to wake her. He failed.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Morning" he said while standing next to the bed "…you alright?"

"Fanstastic!"

Hamish couldn't help but blushed. God, he adored this woman! She looked so cute, naked under his duvet, her hair a bit messy but still beautiful.

"Please tell me you don't have to go home so soon" he said while pulling his best puppy face.

"No, not all. Why? Are you making breakfast too?" she teased.

"Better! I'm ordering us some! I know this café near campus that delivers. Their crepes are to die for!"

"Sounds like a plan. Do I need to get out to bed?"

"No, darling. I'll just call them and I'll join you in bed right away"

He really wanted to feel her against him again.

"Hurry, I miss you already" she joked and he jokingly sighed and blew her a kiss on his way to the couch where he left his phone the night before. It felt so natural to walk naked in front of her.

When he picked up his phone he noticed he had a couple of unread texts from "FATHER" – He noticed that the unanswered phone call from the night before it was also from his father.

"Oh, it _was_ my father who was calling last night" he said as he walked back to the bed.

"Oh-uh, you're in trouble" she teased as Hamish sat down next to her.

As he settled back next to her, he scrolled to the unread texts:

**_Pick up the damn phone –SH_**

**_Your girlfriend can wait – SH_**

**_HAMISH? – SH_**

**_This is an emergency! – SH_**

**_Do not panic but John is in the hospital. I tried to call you while riding the ambulance but you obviously didn't pick up. Call me ASAP – SH_**

"Oh my God!" he jumped off the bed.

"Hamish?" Jess asked concerned.

"My Dad…Father says…he's a…" he didn't know what he was saying "…I've to go"

He sprinted to the other side of his bedroom where his clothes lied on the floor; he grabbed his pants and started to put them on.

"Where are you going?! Something happened?" Jess asked as she also started to dress up.

"My dad's in the hospital!" he finally said as he clumsily did the buttons of his shirt "…I don't know what happened but I've to see him!"

"Oh God! Which one?"

Hamish turned to her bemused.

"Sherlock? John? Who's hurt?" she added.

"Oh. John…Christ! Where's my shoe? Where the _fuck_ did my _fucking_ shoe go?!" he yelled angrily.

"Hamish, Hamish…" Jess said calmly, handing him his shoe and caressing his forearm "…take a deep breath, please"

"I've- "

"Please?"

Hamish closed his eyes and took a deep breath and once he exhaled, he placed both his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, resting his forehead on hers.

"I really must go, love"

"I know"

She gave him a soft, small kiss on the lips before he started walking to the door.

"What hospital is he in?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm calling my father on my way to the tube…no! I think I should grab a cab"

"Call me!"

"I will!" he yelled back as he closed the door behind him.

He called his father just as he left his building.

"Hamish" his father greeted him, his tone unreadable as usual.

"Father, what hospital? I'm about to get a cab"

"St. Mary's"

"I'll be right there" he hung up.

And just after he got in a cab he started to wonder if he should've asked more questions to his father.

_Is he still alive?_

Of course he was, he had to be.

He'd know more details of what is wrong with his other father once he gets to the hospital.

It took him about 40 minutes to get to the hospital. He threw the cabbie enough notes to cover the fare and immediately sprinted to the nearest desk he found.

"Watson…Watson-Holmes…" he panted.

"Excuse me?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"John…John Watson-Holmes…would you-"

"Hamish!" a familiar voice yelled from the other side of the hall.

"Father…" he panted as he ran to him.

Once they were in front of each other, they jumped in each other's arms in a strong embrace. Hamish was so scared, he didn't remember hugging his father this tight before, something hard pressed his heart and he couldn't fight the tears.

"Oh no, please!" Hamish sobbed against his father's shoulder "…please, no!"

"Hey…" Sherlock said as he step back to be able to look at his son's face, clearly deducing what was he thinking "…he's not dead, Hamish"

A huge weight was dropped off his shoulders.

"Oh thank God!" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve "…can I see him?"

"Of course. He's a bit weak but-"

"What happened though?" Hamish interrupted his father as they walked to where John was.

"Myocardial infarction. He had to go through thrombolytic therapy overnight; luckily no bypass surgery was required. He'll be fine."

As a med student, Hamish understood perfectly. His nerves finally settled down.

"He'll need cardiac rehabilitation once he's released" Hamish said as they reached John's room.

His father gave him a wide smile, clearly proud of his future doctor son.

"That is correct"

Sherlock opened the door, John was awake and once he saw Hamish, his eyes lit up.

"Dad!"

And just like a little boy that has seen his favourite superhero, Hamish ran to his father's bedside and tried to hug him, careful not to step on any tubes or cables that monitor his father's heart.

"Careful" Sherlock warned him.

John weakly ruffled Hamish's hair with one hand and then turned to Sherlock to scold him.

"You didn't need to call him, you scared him" the doctor hoarsely said.

"_You_ scared _me_!" Sherlock retorted.

"Wait, what?!" Hamish lift up his face from John's shoulder "…of course he needed to call me!"

"I'm fine, love"

"Barely. You'll be monitored and-"

"I know…" John interrupted his son "…I _am_ a doctor, remember?"

"What were you doing, anyway? Something must have triggered your heart" Hamish curiously asked.

John and Sherlock exchanged looks and they both avoided meeting their son's eyes.

"No…" Hamish said, shaking his head slowly "…no"

"What?" Sherlock asked innocently.

"Listen…" John started.

"No!" Hamish exclaimed.

"Oh please! Are you the only one in this family allowed to have sex on a Saturday night?!"

"Sherlock…" John warned his husband and in an attempt to change subject he turned to his son "…oh! You and Jess? Really?"

"We're not talking about me, we're-"

"Yes, John. While you were having a heart attack our son was shagging his girlfriend…for the first time, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Sherlock, enough"

"I called him but he never picked up. He was busy, indeed"

Hamish rubbed his hands on his face.

"I feel awful about that" he said, his face turning red "…I'm so sorry. Both of you. I'm so sorry"

"Darling…" John reached up to grab Hamish "…don't listen to him- you know how your father likes to be a pain in the arse. You don't have to apologize. I would never resent you for that. You're a grown young man, you have your own life going on. You-"

"You're part of my life" Hamish cut in and met his weak father's eyes "…I know I've been too distant since I moved out but it's not because I don't care about you two…I just, I just know that if something had happened to you, I'd never have forgiven myself"

"Oi, oi…" John said "…I'm ok. Stop that train of thought right now, ok? Like I told you, we know you need your time and space away from us, we get it"

"You always sound sad when we talk and even on your texts"

"That's just John being over sentimental" Sherlock added "…but he's right. We know you need this, that's why we agreed to let you go off Baker Street and we can tell it's doing you well"

"Is it?"

"Yes! You look far more relaxed, rested and definitely happier since you've been with Jess" John said smiling "…no matter what you will always be our baby but trust me when we tell you that we're enjoying watching you becoming a man"

Hamish squeezed his father's hand and looked away.

"Oh you…you're going to make me cry!"

"He's crying already" Sherlock said pointing at John.

"I'm not!"

They all laughed.

"Seriously though, I know you guys are ok with me having my own place but once Dad is released I'm moving back to Baker Street for a while…" Hamish said.

Both Sherlock and John stared at him surprised.

"I'm going to look and monitor Dad during his cardiac rehabilitation. It'd help me with my studies, too"

"Aw, I was going to do that!" Sherlock whined.

"I always knew I was your father's favourite medical study but I never saw the day I'd ever be yours" John sighed "…so, you'll be like my doctor?"

"Indeed. We'll start with a nutritional program, exercise, _stress management_" he gave Sherlock a stern look and the detective shrugged "…and, I'm sorry but, no sex for a while"

"Oh dear" John chuckled.

"Now _that's_ ridiculous!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Sorry, doctor's orders" Hamish laughed.

"You're fired!"


End file.
